The Dark Descent
by The-Ell-Star
Summary: As the Rebellion are consuming sectors left right and centre, the Federation can do nothing but watch and wait for their turn to be consumed, but with a last ditch attempt, perhaps that can be avioded
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, my name is The-Ell-Star and this is my first fanfic.**

**This is a story based of the game Faster Than Light (FTL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FTL, this is a non profit FanFiction, to which the views of this story do not follow that of the FTL game made by subset. Don't forget to support subset for creating FTL. **

"Two possibilities exists:

Either we are alone in this universe

Or we are not  
Both are equally as terrifying"

Space… probably the biggest place known to man and alien alike, but both human and alien have questioned whether it is a place, or just a state of matter. Despite this, space is an endless, and no one knows of its limits. So surely everyone, not matter who they are, should be able to find peace in space's limitless reach…?

Of course not, all organisms want to be the best, there no denying it. So it should be of no surprise that that basic instinct led to two spacecraft's staring each other down.

On the edge of the Treyun sector, two colossus spacecraft's were staring each other down, waiting for the other one to make the first move. One of the ships was white giant, with many rooms, armaments and thrusters. This was the federations mother ship, and was known as the "White Dragon". The White Dragon had been in many fights and wars, as was evident just be looking at the hull of the ship: chunks missing, hasty repairs, and, sometimes, flapping hull segments not properly fixed onto the rest of the ship. It had 5 thrusters, and its armaments were 2 burst laser Mk3 cannons, 2 Artemis missile launchers and a Pike beam.

Standing…well…floating across from the White Dragon stood…floated… an orange ship which was even bigger in size than the White Dragon. This orange space craft also had purple trimmings on it to go with the orange of said ship. Being the bigger ship, it could accommodate more weaponry than the White Dragon. The orange ship had 3 burst laser Mk3 cannons, 3 Leto missile launchers and 2 Pike beams.

There was a dead silence as both ships just stared each other down, and both ship captains were waiting for the other to fire first. The silence was becoming too much for the captain of the White Dragon, and so he ordered both burst lasers to fire on the orange ship. There was half a second delay before the captain saw the lasers heading towards the orange ship. From both burst lasers, there were 10 purple lasers traveling at the orange. The first three lasers disappeared when they came close to the orange ship, whilst the other 7 missed and flew past, never to be seen again.

With that, the orange ship began to move to the left, and its weapons began to lock to the White Dragon. The White Dragon also repositioned itself, so that again it was facing the orange ship. It was the same situation as before, but with the orange ships weapons charged and the White Dragon having only its missile launcher and beam charged, the orange ship began its assault. It fired its Leto missiles first, and not within half a second, the missiles had traveled the halfway distance between the two ships.

Seeing the 3 missiles coming, the White Dragon responded by firing its 2 Artemis launchers, which acted like flares that attracted the Leto missiles. Unfortunately for the White Dragon, the two Leto missiles canceled out the two Artemis missiles. This left one Leto missile unblocked, and still traveling towards the White Dragon. With no way to stop this missile, all the White Dragon could do was brace for the impact. The missile hit the White Dragon on its right side, next to the cockpit in a flurry of fire and explosions. At first, not much happened, but then the blue energy field around the White Dragon got dimmer.

Seeing this, the orange ship fired its three burst laser Mk3 cannons. As when the White Dragon fired, there was a half second delay before one by one, 15 laser shots came from all the cannons, and began traveling toward the White Dragon. 2 shots disappeared when the lasers came within 20 feet of the White Dragon, but this left 13 laser shots left with nothing to stop them hitting the White Dragon. 4 of the shots hit the same place as the Leto missile did, 2 shots hit the under belly of the ship, which made the thrusters on the White Dragon weak, and the rest of the laser shots hit to the left of the cockpit, making the weapons on the White Dragon sink down into the White Dragon and rendering them offline.

After the laser barrage, the White Dragon sent out a SOS signal to the orange ship, saying that the crew and captain on the White Dragon surrender as long as they could leave the sector in peace. All the White Dragon got was a cold, merciless voice saying

"We…don't not accept surrender"

Barking an order followed this

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

With that command…a barrage of lasers…rockets…and beams came hurtling towards the White Dragon.

Within seconds of the barrage hitting the White Dragon in numerous parts, cracks formed all over the white ship's hull, then large chunks of the White Dragons hull were ripped apart from the rest of the ship. After two chunks fell apart, the White Dragon was engulfed in a blazing fire, followed by a loud explosion.

This…was the turning the point in the galactic civil war

In the days that followed, news of the White Dragons destruction spread across sector to sector. Many of those people didn't know how such a powerful ship could be destroyed, but it didn't take long for the more intelligent ones to realise that the Federation was in trouble.

The Rebellion were turning to tide of the war.

**Sorry if the opening was too short or too long, I'm not good at stories openings. If you felt the opening was bad, it will get better as the story progresses as I can do middle to end story parts better.  
If you want to leave a comment thats fine, it want to review the first chapter thats fine, and if you want to leave a like as well thats fine** **also.**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Main Character

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 1 of The Dark Descent, or chapter 2 if you count the prologue as a separate chapter. **

**For those who didn't read the prologue, this story is based of the game Faster Than Light (FTL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FTL, this is a non profit FanFiction, to which the views of this story do not follow that of the FTL game made by Subset. Don't forget to support Subset for creating FTL. I also do not own any quotes in this Fanfiction.**

Normal language

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"We have your satellite. If you want it back send 20 million Martian money. No funny business or you'll never see it again"

"…..Euuhhh….."

A lone voice echoed through a dark quarters room. The voice came from the bed of said room. A man was sleeping peacefully on the bed, and was dreaming how all the Rebellion just disappeared and everyone else was just left with quietness of peace. Suddenly, the mans dream was interrupted by an immense white light, to which he responded by making the "…..Euuhhh…" sound in the first place.

The was a quiet shuffling sound as the man forced his whole body to turn over, so that he was now facing the walls, in an attempt to prevent waking up. Too late. His eyes slowly opened, only to be welcome to a dull white wall, the same white wall the man had woken up to for the past one and a half years. His eyes were now fully opened, and he realized that he could drift back to sleep, so instead he forced his still tired body to sit up so that he was leaning against the rooms back wall.

He did a quick take of his surroundings, a smallish blockular room with 4 white walls. One wall having a sliding French door that let light in during the day and could be filtered or stopped entirely by a draping black curtain that hang across the door. The room had several pieces of various furniture, as well as the bed the man was currently sitting on, there was a chest of draws, made from oak wood, which the man kept his clothes and some possessions in, above that hung a small flat screen TV which showed signs of not being watched. Close to the chest of drawers was a sleek modern fridge, which as you'd expect, kept the various drinks and foods the man owned cool and unspoiled. Next to the bed was a desk side table, which currently held a singular glass of water, an alarm cock and a novel book. And in the corner of the room was a white desk with various work related documents designs, and briefings.

The man turned around and looked at the alarm clock.

"Guess I'd better get ready then..." He said to himself as he heaved his body out of his bed, removing the beds duvet in the process, and showing a well toned body. He then did a couple of quick steps to the 'en-suit' bathroom, which consisted of a sink, small bath and shower and a toilet. The man faced the shower, turned on one of the taps, and stood underneath whilst being showered in hot water.

"Ahhh…much better" He thought to himself.

After doing showery stuff and cleaning his body, the man turned off the shower, stepped out and grabbed a towel from a rack to dry him with.

With the mans body being reassembly dry, but his short but stylish brown-blonde hair still dripping wet, the man stepped out the bathroom and reentered the blockular room. He went straight to the his chest of draws and proceed to take out his clothing for the day, which consisted of a white-gray shirt, black jean trousers and a pair of black army boots. After drying and combing his hair to the best of his abilities, the man proceeded to leave his quarters, not before halting, and rushing back in to grab a name tag which leave on top of his chest draws. He promptly pinned it to his shirt before finally leaving the room for good.

Outside the room there was a very long corridor, with white painted walls and a red carpet that seemed to stretch on till eternity if you were to look down it. Once the man was outside his room, he took a right, and began walking…well a quick walk if you will… down said corridor. There wasn't much to look at, I mean after all it is a corridor not a zoo or a museum, so the man began to think about why he was walking this corridor at this time.

_"Why have I been called?"_

The first thought the came across his mind

_"Perhaps I'm getting the sack…?"_

He quickly shook that thought away

_"Doubt it…the Federation is already undermanned as it is, I think they'll need every able-bodied person they can get"_

Shaking that thought away, he continued on thinking why

_"Maybe I'm getting a promotion…?_

Again he began to shake that thought away

_"I haven't done much spectacular of stood outish to get one…I think"_

He continued to question the possibilities, but very soon his thoughts were interrupted as he snapped out of his thoughts a looked across where he was currently standing. He had made it to the end of the corridor, and was now in front of a large metal door. The man reached down and pressed an up arrow button next to the door. After waiting a couple of seconds, a loud 'Bing' sound could be heard and the large metal doors slowly opened, revealing a small gray box with a panel of buttons, and hand rail and a rather dusty mirror. Stepping inside, the man pressed the button with number 14 on it, and after waiting a couple of seconds the doors closed and the small room began to slowly lurch upwards.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, the small room suddenly stopped moving, and the large metal doors opened to the sound of a computerized voice.

"You have reached the fourteenth floor"

The man held a small smile after hearing that.

"Heh…never gets old listening to that," The man said quietly to himself as he proceeded to leave the small room and found himself observing yet another room.

The room the man currently was in was like his quarters; expect it was a bit lighter and airier. And instead of multiple pieces of furniture, there was just a sleek white desk, opposite that was a black modern sofa, which lay underneath a painting of the Federations first contact with an alien race. (Don't ask who was painting it just go with it) But the man was more interested in the door on the other side of the room. He walked over to the door, knocked with his knuckles twice, turned the door handle and entered the room

This room was completely different to the previous room and quarter. It was big, very big, about 4 times the size of the blockish rooms. It was considerably lighter and airier then the last room, as the room was painted white and had a entire back wall devoted to glass windows. The room was pretty much bare in the way of furniture, only a desk and a single cabinet resided in this room.

When the man opened the door, he didn't open it and began shouting his presence, but he opened it quietly, almost like a mouse entering a bears cave. As the door creaked opened, the man peered in, and saw a women in the room, sitting on an office spinney chair. Her slender arms were on the table, with her hands covering her tanned face, clearly she was thinking about something. Not wanting to intrude on her, the man began to close the door, but he stopped suddenly when heard a feminine voice.

"You know my office is always open"

With that the man reentered the room, only to have a pair of green eyes look at him, almost like they were analyzing him.

"Especially to you Lieutenant Shawel" The feminine voice said out loud, whilst a small smile crept up on the females face.

"And you know I don't like being called that…Colonel Gill" The mans voice replied.

"Sorry" The female responded, but still with a smile on her face. "Eyan Shawel"

The now named man, Eyan Shawel, nodded his head in apparition, he wasn't fond of everyone calling him 'Lieutenant Shawel' so he had told pretty much everyone that 'Eyan' would do.

"Im guessing you're here because you received the message?" Colonel Gill asked.

Eyan nodded his head, with a simple "Yep' coming from his mouth.

"Then I'll keep this short, you know that the Rebellion are advancing faster than before, and the Federation in its current state will not be able to stop it, the Federation higher ups have a called for a last stand on our home sector to try to destroy, or at least delay, the Rebellion. At the moment, we've got no chance of succeeding in this stand…"

Gill paused to add a dramatic effect to the short speech she was delivering.

"But… We think we've found a way to stop the Rebellion."

Eyan let those words sink into his head, before he stared, wide eyed, at Gills. His chocolate hazel eyes meeting her deep green eyes to see if she was telling the truth. Indeed she was.

"B..but how?" Was the only thing that came out of Eyans mouth after realizing that Gill was indeed honest.

"Long story short, we had a spy infiltrate the Rebels 'main base', that spy stole some information about the Rebellion fleet, then delivered it to us." Gill explained vaguely.

Eyan found this odd, Gill was rarely vague about explanations, and whenever she was she wasn't THIS vague.

"Ok…So where do I fit into this?" A barely convinced Eyan asked

"Well…someone needs to deliver this information to the Federation higher ups currently located at our last stand…once the information arrives of course." Gill mumbled the last bit, but Eyan managed to pick up on it.

"Wait…WHAT!?" Eyan's eyes grew in size as he responded to the shock. "Y…you don't even have to information yet!?" Inquired Eyan in a slightly loud voice.

"No…not yet anyways, like I said, its being delivered, it should be here by 0400 hours tomorrow." Gill responded in a slightly quieter voice.

Eyan, letting this information sink in, replied by a forward shake of his head, and then asked again. "So where do I fit into this?"

"I was about to get to that before you interrupted me." Gill said with irritation clear in her voice. She took in a deep breath and continued: "We need someone to deliver the information, and since I'm the highest ranking person on this base who hasn't been killed in the conflict, so I'm the one who's choosing who is going…and I want you to do it Eyan."

For the third time since this conversation started, Eyan let those words sink into his head, and then proceeded to stare at Gills as if she was a evil, hideous monster.

"W…wh…why me?" Eyan managed to get out, before he took a deep breath and asked, "Surely there are better people to send on this mission than me?"

Gill shook her head.

"No" came her response.

Before Eyan could interrupt, Gill pressed one of many buttons located on her desk. A rather loud metallic grinding noise could be heard as a small screen suddenly rose from her desk. After a couple seconds of quietness, the screen suddenly started talking in a robotic voice.

"I.D number 095271.

Name…Eyan Shawel.

Age…24.

Basic Appearance… brown short hair, hazel eyes, around 5'8 feet tall, weight around 10 stone.

Federation education achieved… A's in physics, Chemistry, Weapons, Self-defense (An A is a black belt) 3rd highest score achieved on the 'Attack of Atrov' simulation. Has achieved B in spacecraft weapons and engines.

Experience…has served on 12 different ships, 4 times weapons man, 3 times engine man, 2 times maintenance crew, and 3 times co pilot. He has saved himself and five other crew members from a Rebel attack craft on to separate occasions, has been onboard for 31 space fights and was the most calm crew member on but one serving. Can out-fight a Mantis, out-repair an Engi given the right system and tool kit and can out last a Rockman in endurance.

Chance of completing a mission… 94.38%, 97.8% with the right crew to back him up."

Once the machine stopped speaking, Gill just looked at Eyan with a 'I told you so' face before stating "Still don't believe me?"

Eyan couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face, he knew he had been outplayed well, and in all honestly, he kind of liked the idea of saving the Federation and being the 'Hero of the Federation'.

"We do I leave" Eyan inquired.

"Tomorrow when the information arrives…which will give you time to look at your new ship and crew members" Gill responded.

"Ok…wait…when did I get a ship?"

**So that was Chapter 1 of The Dark Descent, sorry if you were expecting a straight jump into the action, I want to focus on the emotions of the crew and there relationship with one another, so I've started with the main characters background whilst in the Federation . There will be action and fight scenes like in the prologue, and I want to ask you, the readers, do you want there to be a Romantic relationship between Eyan and another character?**

**That should be it...oh wait, the White Dragon will become more known of (with its history) throughout the story.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: HéatWave

**The-Ell-Star: Hey guys, Im back with another Chapter of THe Dark Descent!**

**Eyan: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**The-Ell-Star: (Confused face)...Errmm...Wait, you're not real, how are you talking to me?**

**Eyan: You do realise this is YOUR story? The characters in this story come alive whenever you write more chapters.**

**The-Ell-Star: So if I introduce new characters, they'll become real just like you?**

**Eyan: But of course, though if you say a character dies, they'll die and will be no longer to talk to you**

**The-Ell-Star: Huh...its like Death Note...anyway sorry for going off topic, and to answer your question Eyan, I've been busy with school work (Exam season is coming up soon) so chances are if I don't update its because of that. Plus, I was preparing for a Pokemon Tournament, but thats been postponed till another week. Does that answer your question? And since you're here, would you like to do the intro+disclaimer?  
**

**Eyan: Yeah for both, The-Ell-Star does not own anything of FTL, this is a non profit FanFiction, to which the views of this story does not follow that of the FTL game made by Subset. Don't forget to support Subset for making FTL. The-Ell-Star also does not own any quotes in this FanFiction.**

**The-Ell-Star: Also, there is some strong language in this chapter, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Normal language

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

"We travel together, passengers on a little spaceship, dependent on it's vulnerable reserves of air and soil, all committed, for our safety, to it's security and peace. Preserved from annihilation only by the care, the work and the love we give our fragile craft."

Adlai E. Stevenson

For the second time today, Eyan found himself in the small metal room that was the elevator. But instead of floating up, he was now plummeting down, not that Eyan cared. His mind was concentrated on other things, or to be more specific, the excited thoughts that raced around his mind about his new ship.

_"New ship huh? I wonder what it's gonna be like?"_

_ "I bet she's given us a real rust bucket that can barely fly!"_

_ "Dunno, perhaps she's given us the most technical ship there?"_

These thoughts were going around Eyan's head, almost like he was talking to himself, but his personality was different with each voice. Despite what should of have been a long trip, felt short to Eyan, then again he was too lost in his thoughts to realise this. He barely snapped out of his thoughts just as the computerised voice over the elevator rang out.

"You have reached basement floor 4. Thank you and have a nice day"

As the metal doors opened, Eyan stepped out, with another small grin on his face.

"Never gets old"

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Eyan was now standing on a metal platform, overlooking the huge room. He leaned against the metal railings and observed what was going on in front of him. Many spacecraft's were docked here, all Federation, and all cruiser class. Eyan couldn't help but feel fascinated at watching all the engineers work. While some were only doing routine checks or weapon calibrations, others were installing weapons, disassembling and reassembling engines, and even one group of about 7 engineers were taking an entire cruiser apart. Eyan began to feel reminiscent about his past, as he too was an engineer when he first joined the Federation; hell this was the normal starting position for most new recruits. While most didn't have the chance to move on, Eyan was one of the lucky ones, and managed to get inducted into the universities here.

Eyan would've continued reminiscing, but a man had walked up behind him, and had tapped him on the shoulder, breaking Eyan out of thought. Eyan turned around, and looked at the man in front of him; 5 foot 8, blonde hair, and wearing a white jumpsuit. He was clearly a ship mechanic, but Worry was clearly evident on his face.

"Lieutenant Shawel?" The mechanic asked

Eyan nodded before replying "Yes, but I prefer to be called Eyan"

The mechanic weakly gestured with his right hand "T..this way please"

Eyan responded by gesturing with his left arm, indicating for the mechanic to lead the way. It took a couple of second for the mechanic to realize this, but when he did he jumped up in shock, like he was suddenly electrocuted.

"R..right well…fo..follow me" The mechanic mumbled

With the mechanic leading the way, Eyan followed behind him, but he didn't know why the man was so nervous.

_"Its not like I have history of randomly lashing out at people…" _ Eyan thought.

Very soon the duo came to a steel door, much like the elevator door, that had a control panel on the left hand side, with the number 0-9 present. The mechanic fumbled with the numbers until the door opened, revealing a large, isolated room, with a large, rectangle/triangle spacecraft stationed in the centre.

Walking into the room, Eyan couldn't help but stare at the spacecraft. The mechanic took notice of this and said nervously "T…this is the spacecraft you've been issued, Eyan"

Eyan snapped out of his staring, turned to look at the mechanic, and asked seriously "This is definitely the ship I've been issued?"

The mechanic flinched "Y…yes" He replied meekly.

Eyan turned to look at the spacecraft again, but he moved both his hands into a position that covered both his mouth and nose.

"I cant believe this" Eyan said aloud to no one in particular, thought with his hands covering his mouth, it came out more like a whisper.

"I…I'm sorry but…" were the only words the mechanic managed to get out of his mouth before Eyan cut him off

"Its bloody beautiful" Eyan said in awe, with a 'child like' wonder in his eyes.

"EH?" Was the only thing the shocked mechanic managed to utter out upon hearing Eyan comment. "YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY LIKE IT?"

Eyan again turned to the mechanic and replied in a confused manner, "Yeah…why wouldn't I?"

The mechanic, who was still in shock, stated simply " I…I thought you would've preferred the newer crafts…"

Eyan just looked at the mechanic as though he was a hideous slug monster, "Are you serious?" Eyan inquired, before explaining further "The Kestrel Class was the first type of craft the Federation used in exploring uncharted space, many of the famous Federation pilots piloted one of these, plus, it's a basic yet complicated shape, room for many weapons and possible systems and best of all, its reliable and capable of taking hits whilst returning them"

The mechanic took this in, and became more relaxed after hearing it. Eyan wasn't going to have go at him for the issuing of the old ship. Hell if anything, Eyan was praising him for it. The mechanic then released a small chuckle, and then asked:

"You've done your research on this ship haven't you?"

Eyan couldn't help but smile when hearing this question.

"That I have" Eyan started "Its sad I know, but, its always been my dream to pilot one of these, ever since I joined the Federation way back when" Eyan reminiscent again of the old days.

The mechanic couldn't help but smile also, before stating "Even though you've done research on this class of craft, I still need to go over the system with you"

Eyan nodded and replied with "Ok then"

The mechanic took out an electronic device the shape of a small square, he then grabbed one of the four corners of the device and pulled outwards, making the device three times bigger than first brought out. Some numbers where tapped in on the screen, and an image of the ship was brought up on the screen, only without the hull, and just showing the crafts electronics and layout. Eyan was now standing beside the mechanic, looking down at the devices' screen, when the mechanic began talking.

"The craft has all the bells and whistles" The mechanic began, and then pointed at the screen. "Here's the pilot room or Cock pit, what ever you prefer calling it, there's the shield room, across the hall is the med bay with the sensor room behind it. At the back of the ship you have the engine room with the oxygen supply and generator adjacent to it. And last but not least is the weapon control system" The mechanic finished

_"Hmm…so pretty much the standard on every ship then…" _Eyan thought as he took in all the information.

The mechanic double tapped on the weapon control system, which brought up a small list of weaponry. He then turned to Eyan and announced, "Since this is your craft, Colonel Gill has gave permission for you to pick your own weaponry. This ship's WCS (Weapon Control System) has 3 bars of maximum power input without the need of upgrading. Its best that pick only **two** weapons from the list, as to not look suspicious when jumping from system to system, but still being able to pack a punch if you get into conflict" The mechanic explained, whilst handing the device over to Eyan.

Eyan took the device and began scrolling through the list of weapons.

_"Hmm…Basic laser? No…Basic laser? No…Basic laser…Basic laser…Basic laser…Basic laser…" _Eyan was amazed at the number of Basic lasers available, but it wasn't what he wanted. There were a couple of Leto missles and Burst laser MK1's, but the list mostly consisted of Basic lasers. He was about to settle with his choice, when he stumbled upon two weapons that he thought he would not see on this list. _"Burst laser MK2… Artemis missile launcher…defiantly was not expected among the Basic lasers…but these two are better than everything else on this list…" _With that, Eyan tapped on the Burst laser MK2 and Artemis launcher, then tapped on the green tick in the bottom right corner, and handed the device back to the mechanic. The mechanic nodded once the device was back in his hands.

"Okay, that's about everything I think…wait" The mechanic exclaimed, "Would you like to change the colour of your ship?"

Eyan was confused by this "But I thought all federation crafts had to have the standard white colour with orange trimmings?"

"Yeah…that's true, but considering most people will fire on sight if they saw the white and orange colour, we want to make sure your ship doesn't get blown up. Besides, this isn't the first time a ship from the Federation hasn't had the normal colours, but err, no one speaks about that anymore" The mechanic explained.

Eyan was confused by the last statement, and decided to press about it.

"What is it people don't talk about? And why don't they speak about it"

The mechanics face instantly darkened

"If you don't why, its best that you don't ask about it" The mechanic replied in a hostile voice.

Eyan realised that things could turn ugly soon, and he knew a fight with a Federation worker wouldn't be looked upon well with the Federation higher ups, so Eyan needed to change the subject.

"Ok…Ohh I think I know what colour to have ship" Eyan exclaimed, which seemed to make the mechanics face relax.

"Ok, what are you gonna go for?"

"I was thinking a darkish grey colour with a blue trimming"

The mechanic nodded, and proceeded to tap the information onto his device as too ensure this would be scheduled to be completed.

"Ok…now that's everything. Is there anything you want to ask about before I get back to your ship?"

Eyan thought for a couple of seconds, before asking, "Two things: one, do you who my crew are? And two, what's the name of this craft?"

"I don't know, only the Colonel knows who they are, so that they aren't targeted for assassination, however I can give a message to the Colonel if you want. And the name…well…it doesn't have one, if you have one in mind, you're more than welcome to name yourself."

"Hmm, can you tell the Colonel to tell my crew to bring their data pads with them tomorrow so that I can get a better grip on my colleagues" Eyan instructed.

The mechanic nodded, "Can do" and put Eyans' message into the device. "Ok…oh and the name? Any idea what you want to call it?"

Eyan thought for a bit, then turned and looked at his ship, imaging it with the colours he asked for. He then turned and faced the mechanic, with a glint in his eye, and spoke softly.

"…HéatWave…"

**The-Ell-Star: So thats Chapter two of The Dark Descent, and as with the previous Chapter, I ask you the readers wether my new friend Eyan should be involved in a relationship with another character.**

**Eyan: I hate you so much**

**The-Ell-Star: Don't forget to like and review the story.**

**See you later**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome the crew!

**Hey everyone its The-Ell-Star here, and I've finally returned with the next chapter of Dark Descent. Sorry its taken so long to post this, but school work has really bogged me down. Add in a couple of arguments between friends and you can see why it's taken so long. Hopefully I've made up for it with this chapter being longer than any other. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer, I ****do not own anything of FTL, this is a non profit FanFiction, to which the views of this story does not follow that of the FTL game made by Subset. Don't forget to support Subset for making FTL. The-Ell-Star also does not own any quotes in this FanFiction. Plus there is some language in this chapter so you have be warned of that.**

"Anyone who sits on top of the worlds largest hydrogen-oxygen fueled system in the world, knowing they're going to light the bottom, and doesn't get a little worried, does not truly understand the situation"

For the rest of the day, Eyan didn't do much. Normally, he would make his way up to the war room and plan out strategies for various Federation fleets, and he would do that till mid evening, where he would go down to get something to eat at the cafeteria, then make his way back to bed. In response to his new mission, Commander Shawel had already replaced Eyan with an older man, barely in his 50's, who had more strategic planning and experience.

This left Eyan free for about 8 hours, though it was like being stuck at an airport, there was nothing to do. He retorted to going back to his room to begin packing all his belongings for the mission, but this only took him 2 hours, and he still had another 6 to wear down.

With a sigh, Eyan grumbled quietly "This is gonna be a long 6 hours…"

* * *

Eventually, the 6 hours ticked by, and Eyan had found himself sitting on his bed after being told by Commander Shawel that his crew had been briefed on what was happening and brought up to speed with the plan, and that his ship, 'HéatWave', had been re-painted, armed and was ready for flight tomorrow.

_"At least I have some good things to sleep to tonight" _Eyan thought to himself whilst clambering into his bed for, he presumed, to be the last time. To his surprise, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out, he was expecting to be up for hours not being able to sleep and being tired for the first flight. But like the rest of the station, nothing could be heard from his room, expect the occasional quiet snore, indicating that he was asleep.

* * *

The Federation's space port was shrouded in a pitch black darkness, and no a single sound could be uttered aside from the odd creaking of metal. However, one of the ports metallic doors slid open, and changed the quietness quite harshly. Out of the door entered a lone figure, who's entire body was covered in a black cape. The shadowy figure briskly walked across the port from where the entrance was, and made way through a familiar metal door, with an ever so familiar space craft stationed inside. The shadowy figure didn't overstay, and immediately set about doing the job at hand. Walking up to the ship, the figure pulled out a small silver cube with orange indent lines, and opened a secret compartment on the hull of the ship, and placed the cube in. Shutting the compartment, the figure dashed out the room, and back to the entrance, where it slithered out of the metallic door.

* * *

"RING RING...RING RING...RING RING"

A loud ringing sound erupted from Eyan's room, which was being produced by a silver alarm clock. As if on que, Eyan's sleeping body, which had been on his bed, rose slowly and began, blindly, to try to silence the source of the ringing. But instead of silencing the ringing, he only made serval objects crash on the floor.

"God...dam it...where is this...blasted...ALARM CLOCK?" Eyan's voice rose with anger when the last two words left his mouth, which only succeeded in more objects falling to the floor. He felt some buttons upon a box and slammed his hand on them, hard, resulting in the silencing of the ringing. "...Finally...some quiet," Eyan was about to rest back into his bed, but realised what today was _"Guess no sleep ins for me," _he thought.

For the second time, Eyan rose from his bed, and made his way to his en-suit bathroom for a shower, hoping it would make him more awake. Once showered, Eyan changed into a white-gray shirt, black jean trousers and black army boots. _"De ja vu huh..." _Eyan thought to himself, not before grabbing two cases which contained all of Eyan's possessions he had packed the previous day, and leaving his room and making his way to the hanger.

* * *

Eyan had made the short trip to the hanger, and wasn't surprised to see it pretty much deserted, considering it was about 3 in the morning. Eyan couldn't help but think how he'd love to still be in bed...but alas, he had a mission to fulfil. A yawn escaped from his mouth as he was coming up to the metallic doors, which opened after Eyan fumbled with the code. _"Its too early for me to remembering things like this"_ Eyan thought, before the doors opened and Eyan entered the isolated room once more, where his ship was currently positioned.

Eyan couldn't help but contain his smile as he entered, and caught his first glimpse of his ship. The mechanics had done a blinding job with the paint work and the ship looked exactly how Eyan had imaged it. The two weapons, the Burst laser MK2 and the Artemis launcher, had be fitted, and surprisingly, were painted to match the rest of the ship. "Very nice" Eyan exclaimed to himself, before realising he had not seen the inside of his vessel, but forced himself not to, as he wanted his crew to experience it for the first time with him. Speaking of his crew, Eyan thought they should've been here by now, and looked up at the clock on one of the walls. It read (Or showed I don't know what a clock does) 3:15AM. "They should be here..." Eyan mumbled to himself, before leaning against his ship, and began waiting for his late crew.

After a few minuets, the metallic door opened and man entered, in the same attire as Eyan, and was carrying a case with a black thin rectangle in his other hand. The man saw Eyan leaning against the ship, and called out "Lieutenant Shawel?"

Eyan gazed at the man, taking in what he looked like, blond army cut hair, around 5'7, normal build with some toning, green eyes and a mature looking face, before replying "Yep...Im guessing you're one of my crew?"

The man nodded, before moving closer to Eyan "My name is Daniel Jones, recent graduate of the Federation university, straight grade student with simulation experience with..."

"Alright, alright, I only asked for your name, not your entire life's story" Eyan stated "Any idea where the other member is?"

"No idea sir"

* * *

The final member they where talking about was currently running down the halls of the space station, trying to find the space port. It didn't help having to lug her case everywhere, and having brown, wet, undried hair flop in front of her sapphire blue eyes. _"Dam...dam...dam where the hell is this space station?" _the female thought whilst trying, and failing, to navigate her way through the 'endless' corridors of the station. Eventually she gave up, and asked a passerby for directions. Once she knew the direction she should be going in, she ran as fast as she could to the port, though its wasn't easy whilst carrying a case.

* * *

The female had managed to make it to the port before 3:20, although this came at the expensive of whacking serval passerbyers with her case. When she bursted into the isolated room, she was almost on the floor, and grasping for air. She was hoping for a quiet entrance, but with her previous stunt, all she achieved was two pairs of eyes gazing upon her, one full of disappointment, the other full of surprise and amazement. She hoped she hadn't just made a complete idiot of herself.

Dainel had already met his female 'counter part' but Eyan hadn't, and as first impressions went by him, this wasn't the worse. Once the initial shock wore off, Eyan did a 'scan' of his other member. Around 5'7, normal build with minor toning, brown wet hair around medium length, a cute face (I don't how else to describe a face) with large, sapphire blue eyes. _"Man she sure is beautiful..." _was the first thought to come to Eyan's mind before he had even realised it _"Wait what was that? Focus on the mission man...focus"_ Eyan regained control of his mind, and asked the now standing female "I'm guessing your the other crew member?"

The female nodded "Dawn Coral at your service lieutenant Shawel"

Apparently commander Gill did not say to the recruits that Eyan didn't like being called lieutenant shawel, so Eyan decided that he needed to correct them. "I prefer being called Eyan, Daniel and Dawn" Eyan corrected both of his crew with a stern look that could melt metal, not before flashing a playful grin, spinning on the ball of his foot, and pointing at the ship "Should we see how our new crafts' interior looks like?"

Both Dawn and Daniel nodded in agreement, which prompted Eyan to hit the "Doors Open' button on the ship, which was beside Eyan coincidentally, and the three made their way onto the ship.

Once inside, the trio found themselves in a corridor like room, totally white, with two orange doors opposite where they came in.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked

"The room next to the doors obviously" Dawn mumbled to herself, hoping no one would hear her, unfortunately, Eyan did but he couldn't help but smirk upon hearing it.

"I believe we are in one of room corridors that connects the systems and subsystems together" Eyan answered, as he walked up to the orange doors, only to have a green light scan flash in front of his eyes, and scan his face. After serval seconds, the green light disappeared, and the orange door opened, revealing a room that was similar to the first, but only bigger. He Gestured for the other two to follow him, only to get the orange door to slam shut as Daniel approached it.

"Did I break something?" Daniel asked, only to have to same green light flash in front of his eyes, and his face scanned, before the door opened again. Daniel proceeded through it, but as Dawn came to pass through the door, it shut yet again.

"I think the engineers fitted faulty doors..." Dawn spoke aloud, as the green light flashed for the third time, her face scanned, and the door opening. She proceeded through like Daniel.

"Any idea where we are now?" Daniel asked as Dawn entered the room to two males where currently located in.

"I believe this is like the corridor room, only I think this room can have another system installed into it" Eyan explained, before taking note of the two doors, one to his left and right. He then walked up to the left door which opened as soon as he walked up to it.

"Ho...how come it didn't do the flashy green thingy when you walked up to the door?" Dawn asked

"That green flash was a face recognition system, it allows us to travel between doors so long as we show it our face when we need to enter a room" Eyan stated simply, before walking into the room presented by the door, and letting out a small whistle "Weapons room looks really nice"

For the next ten minuets or so, the trio made their way round the ship, locating where each system was and what was contained or was in each system room; there was the already mentioned weapons room, which had many small screens, one large screen that displayed weapon power and status, and was pretty much covered in wires. The engine room was similar to the weapon room, with the screens, but the big difference was that there was two large cylinders on the rear of the room, which supplied the engines with fuel, which of course made it dangerous. The oxygen or O2 room was very basic, again one screen, and had serval vents that supplied the ship with O2. The shield room was identical to the weapon room, only with a massive pole in the middle of the room, where the power was sent to create the shield. The medical room contained 2 small beds, cupboards full of various medical supplies, and an automated medi bot ready to deal with battle injuries should they be needed to treat fast (It's like the medical bot from star wars battlefront, if you don't what that is, might be worth googling it). The sensor room had an entire wall full of screens, that showed every room on the ship. And finally, there was the piloting room, which contained of all things, a red office chair. Plus there was the entire dashboard full of buttons, switches, gauges and most importantly, a lever which moves the ship.

The trio were about to investigate the living quarters on the floor above, when Daniel saw Commander Gill briskly walking into the room, holing a silver cylinder and a large rectangle in one hand, and a remote looking object in the other. Eyan quiet literally dashed to meet her at the entrance of his ship, where Commander Gill was already waiting for him.

"I'll keep this short" Commander Gill started, before handing Eyan the cylinder and the large rectangle "The cylinder is the information that's to be delivered, the rectangle is the star map you'll be using for this mission, the destination has already been inputed into in, and its made serval roots for you to take already"

Eyan took the objects and nodded in approval, before asking the obvious "This room is isolated yeah? Then how do we get out and beginning flying?"

Gill smirked, before pressing one the buttons on the remote she brought in, which in turn, created a large metallic crunching sound of gears moving. After serval seconds, the wall at the far end room began to slide open, and revealed a exit which the ship could fly out of.

"You always have a way of answering people's questions don't you Commander Gill?" Eyan joked, before speaking in a serious tone "I will accomplish this mission, don't you worry about that Commander Gill" And with that, Eyan made his way back onto his ship, and Commander Gill made her way back to her quarters.

Eyan called Dawn and Daniel to the pilot's room, where there he spoke softly to them both "Dawn...Daniel...I'm sure I don't need to tell you this...but...we could either make history or cause the downfall of the Federation with this mission, but so long as we work as a team...we should be able to pull through whatever os thrown at us, ok?"

Both Dawn and Daniel nodded, before Eyan continued "We'll be lifting off in a couple of minuets, and before we make the first FTL jump, I want both of you comfortable with what ever system on this ship you chose to be station at. If you have any experience in any systems, its best you go to there, ok?" Again Dawn and Daniel nodded, before making their way to whatever system they would prefer to be stationed at.

And as Eyan was about to fly off, he realised something _"How do you start this ship?"_

**That was chapter 3 of Dark Descent. Sorry if some bits seemed rushed, I wanted to get this out before the end of February. Also I wanted to say thank you to all the readers who have read my story. I've broken the 100 viewer count, which honestly I didn't think would be possible with my first story, seriously, thank you to the readers. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it'll be around march/may time.  
**

**See you next time**


End file.
